


Playing with dildo

by vasi_lina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Humor, Idols
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Поезд их дружбы наткнулся на фаллоимитатор, сошёл с рельс и понёсся в совершенно неведомые дали.





	Playing with dildo

**Author's Note:**

> attention
> 
> Джису действительно предлагали контракт с СМ, но она отказалась. И она действительно умеет играть на барабане, что продемонстрировала в Weekly Idol, который, если вдруг не видели, я искренне рекомендую посмотреть.
> 
> Чеён рили верующая (и я не хотела задеть ничьи чувства, не подумайте).
> 
> Лиса реально сильная, как парень, по словам самих мемберок.
> 
> Blackpink правда рекламировали помаду, и губы Лисы там правда соблазнительнее, чем все мои планы на будущее. 
> 
> Большая часть остального - не особо художественный вымысел.  
> ___________________
> 
> а ещё это мой второй фемслэш и первый юмор  
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

В их первую встречу Лиса – пухлая девчонка со смуглой кожей, чёрными волосами и столь же тёмными чертятами в глазах. Такую хочется бесконечно тискать, обнимать и трепать за щёчки. Джису не удерживается, Лиса обижается, но спустя пару лет их дружба становится прочнее, чем нервы Ян Хонсока.

Теперь волосы Манобан – почти белые, фигура вытянулась ввысь, а кожа чуть ли не сияет. Но выглядит Лиса максимум на пятнадцать, а в душе, наверно, навечно останется десятилетней.

Джису так и не понимает, в чём она накосячила, что упустила и где лежала та грань, после которой Лиса вместо конфет и цветочков вдруг подсовывает ей розовый фаллоимитатор с рельефом в виде лепестков и шепчет, что «смотри, почти как роза, правда, романтично?».

Спустя секунду Розэ открывает дверь, Лиса прячет дилдо за спиной и с самым невинным видом говорит, что Чеён послышалось, никто её не звал. Та верит, кивает и уходит, напевая, что ей нравится эта атмосфера. 

Джису все происходящее совсем не нравится, но она ещё не отошла от шока из-за поведения Лисы, так что вместо того, чтобы сбежать, стоит и пялится на её широченную улыбку. Детскую, милую, красивую улыбку. 

И фаллоимитатор в руке.

Улыбка постепенно исчезает с лица тайки, она начинает кусать губы, краснеет, кидает дилдо на кровать и вылетает из комнаты.

Джису старшая, Джису чувствует ответственность, и пускай это она когда-то первая затискала Лису (чисто по-дружески), сейчас Джису чувствует, что всё явно идёт как-то не так. 

Поезд их дружбы наткнулся на фаллоимитатор, сошёл с рельс и понёсся в совершенно неведомые дали.

 

До самого вечера Лиса молчит, ничем не намекает на произошедшее и только пялится на Джису из всех углов с самым маньячным выражением лица. К ночи старшей становится вконец не по себе, но помощи ждать неоткуда – Чеён скользит по полу, репетируя свою хореографию, а Дженни вне камер из суровой рэперши превращается в помесь щеночка и ленивца. Сидит на диване, попивая молоко, и бурчит себе под нос крутые строки, из которых должен сложиться убойно крутой текст. Пока выходит что-то вроде «я убью вас всех, быстро руки вверх, во мне нет прорех, меня ждёт успех».

– Добавь ещё «не впадайте в грех», – советует Чеён, проползая мимо дивана. – В наших песнях не хватает морали, вам так не кажется?

Джису кивает, мысленно посылает Чеён в церковь и выходит из зала.

Когда Лиса проскальзывает в ванну вслед за старшей и одним движением закрывает дверь, Джису с сожалением вспоминает, как когда-то к ней подкатывал менеджер из СМ.

Нужно было соглашаться.

Чувствовала же, что ничего хорошего из этой эмо-затеи не выйдет.

Лиса улыбается во все тридцать два, балансируя между милотой и угрозой. Джису обращает больше внимания на угрозу и отступает к унитазу, пытаясь придумать, как бы начать разговор. 

Наверное, самый дебильный разговор в её жизни.

– Ты обиделась? – вдруг спрашивает Лиса полным сожаления голосом и смотрит, виновато подняв брови. 

Джису теряется и вдруг понимает, что нет, не обиделась. Скорее ей жаль, что это чистое и невинное создание вообще узнало о существовании подобных вещей. И ещё ей до жути любопытно, почему это Лалиса связала такую вещь с ней, Джису, давней и верной подругой, с которой ничего и никогда не заходило дальше обнимашек.

Ну, и поцелуев – конечно же, в щёку.

И валяний в одной кровати, потому что так теплее, и вообще, когда Чеён репетирует, спать с ней в одной комнате становится опасно для слуха.

И, совсем уж иногда, в совместном принятии душа, потому что времени мало, а выступления не ждут.

Чисто по-дружески.

У Джису и мыслей не мелькало о чём-то другом.

– Мы когда были в Таиланде, я иногда разыгрывала своего менеджера, так что он в итоге оказывался в секс-шопе, и очень обижался... – Лиса краснеет и опускает голову ниже. – И короче я сказала, что если он купит... его, то я больше не буду. 

– А зачем тебе вообще… – Джису неожиданно для себя смущается тоже. Постоянно, когда кто-то из девушек заводил разговор о подобных вещах, ей резко хотелось заткнуть Лисе уши, закрыть глаза и увести подальше от этих растлительниц малолетних. А сейчас приходится говорить самой.

– Ну… – Лиса краснеет ещё больше и бормочет что-то на тайском. – Наверное, ты имеешь право знать, что мы переспали, вот.

Джису давится воздухом, и в её голове уже крутятся версии того, как Лиса подсыпала ей снотворного, но та начинает махать руками.

– Во сне. У меня. Мне приснилось. Ты и я в той гримёрке, когда мы ещё сидели рядом…

Джису закрывает лицо руками.

Выходит, ей не показалось, что Лиса тогда очень уж странно на неё косилась и слишком активно прижимала к себе.

Тайка стоит, опустив голову, с ярко-красными щеками, в розовеньком халате, смахивая на нашкодившего ребёнка (и наплевать, что этот ребёнок выше Джису на голову). Её бы погладить по головке и успокоить, как она привыкла делать кучу лет подряд, ещё когда Лиса смущалась своих танцев или плакала из-за сложностей в рэпе…

Но разговор стоит довести до конца, это – единственная истина, в которой Джису уверена.

– Бывает, – она выдавливает из себя улыбку. – Но при чём тут… – Джису набирает в лёгкие воздуха, полная решимости сказать это-смущающее-слово, но оно всё равно застревает в горле, – та розовая штука?

Лиса опускает голову ещё ниже.

– Я подумала, что если она у меня будет, тебе будет всё равно, что я не парень, и ты… мы… – младшая внезапно наклоняется, смазанно касается губ Джису своими, смотрит растерянно и выбегает из ванны.

Джису понимает, что что-то подобное могло случиться с девушками, запертыми друг с другом двадцать четыре на семь, и ещё она понимает, что это просто атас.

Всё-таки нужно было закрывать Лисе уши, когда Чеён вспоминала горячих австралийцев, а Дженни с серьёзным видом рассуждала о важности постельных сцен в «Игре престолов».

У Лисы неожиданно мягкие губы, и Джису чувствует, как её собственные щёки заливает краской, но с этим нужно что-то делать. Лалиса – маленькая неопытная девочка, которая вообразила, что старшая ей нравится. Это пройдёт. Айдолов вокруг немало, и они гораздо круче Джису по всем параметрам.

Ощущение недосказанности до сих пор висит в воздухе, но Джису решает ничего с этим не делать. 

Пускай всё решится и исчезнет как-нибудь само, словно ничего и не было.

 

На сцене Лиса вместо милой, даже несколько робкой девочки становится дерзкой и горячей. Джису всегда это замечала, но теперь всё воспринимается несколько иначе. Ночь, которую она провела без сна, положив дилдо под подушку и надеясь выкинуть его понезаметней, была полна мыслей о Лисе.

Она отлично вписывалась в роли подруги, одногруппницы и того комка недоразумений, которому постоянно приходилось с чем-то помогать. 

Но, прости господи, не девушки.

Однако когда Лиса, крутя бёдрами, читает про то, что она горячее, чем пустыня, и вместо камеры смотрит прямо на Джису – её немного кроет.

Самую малость.

Лису после выступлений кроет гораздо сильнее, дерзость на время вытесняет милоту, и когда Джису оказывается прижата к стене невесть откуда взявшейся тайкой, она почти даже не удивляется. Только замечает, как часто та дышит и с какой силой сжимает её кисти. Лиса облизывает пухлые губы, кажется, дурея от собственной смелости, а Джису теряется, разрываясь между правильным желанием оттолкнуть и совершенно неправильным пониманием – ей нравится вот такая Лиса. Смелая, сильная и с нехорошими искорками в глазах. Такая Лиса одним взглядом заставляет что-то в груди затрепетать и сжаться, когда слегка пьяный взгляд тайки останавливается на её губах. Лалиса, кажется, абсолютно забыла о том, как вчера засмущалась и сбежала от одного-единственного недо-поцелуя. Сейчас она уверенно накрывает губы Джису своими, сминает их, вжимает её в стену всем своим телом, и та теряется окончательно. Растворяется в жаре, забывает дышать и чувствует только, как Лиса осторожно ведёт по её губе кончиком языка.

Лиса целуется неумело, до умиления неопытно, но в каждом её движении полно желания быть как можно ближе. Почти пугающего желания.

Грохот из-за двери гримёрки и последующая ругань Чеён заставляют Лису чуть ли не отпрыгнуть от Джису. Младшая стремительно краснеет, взгляд, столь уверенный мгновение назад, начинает бегать, и спустя долгую секунду тайка кланяется на девяносто градусов и лопочет извинения. Джису откровенно не знает, что на это ответить (потому что на поцелуй она вроде как тоже ответила), но ситуацию разрешает появление стилистки – не палиться же перед посторонними людьми.

Когда Джису заходит в свою комнату и видит там Чеён, двумя пальцами держащую фаллоимитатор, она понимает, что значит по-настоящему спалиться. Пускай это даже не её вещь, и (она надеется) ей вообще ни разу не пользовались, объяснить всю ситуацию Розэ представляется довольно сложным делом. Тишина в комнате нагнетается с каждой секундой, пока Джису лихорадочно соображает, что сказать. Стоит только представить, как Лиса краснеет, запинается и мучается от стыда под чеёновским взглядом – и Джису мгновенно хочется защитить её и уберечь. 

– Я помолюсь за тебя, – наконец изрекает Чеён. 

Джису готова убить Лалису прямо сейчас, но на деле она её даже не сдаёт. Только кивает благодарно, когда Розэ проходит мимо, и забирает чёртово дилдо. 

 

Спустя пару дней Джису окончательно понимает, что Лиса её избегает. В маленькой общаге прятаться от кого-то довольно сложно, но у Лалисы это получается неожиданно талантливо – её (впервые в истории человечества) нигде не видно и не слышно. Без нелепых шуток, постоянного шума и сломанных мимоходом вещей старшей становится скучно и даже как-то пусто. 

Пустоту она решает заполнить едой, а заодно – покараулить Лису на кухне. 

Джису старательно заполняет пустоту до самого вечера, но тайка так и не объявляется. Ни разу. В итоге Джису решает пойти на крайние меры и зайти в лисину комнату.

Джису правда не подслушивала, это Дженни говорит слишком громко. 

И слишком уверенно.

Нельзя с такой уверенностью советовать своему собеседнику быть дерзкой и действовать напористей.

Джису почти уже проходит мимо двери, как слышит «мне вот с Чеён это не особо помогает, но когда-нибудь она растает, я уверена».

Дженни.

Подкатывает.

К Чеён.

Джису, наверное, немного слепая, раз даже не заметила, как их чёрно-розовая группа начала скатываться в просто розовую.

Весь следующий день Лисы также не видно. Джису даже успевает действительно соскучиться – оказывается, отсутствие Лисы ощущается выдранным куском из самой жизни – но завтра они уже снимаются в «Еженедельном айдоле». В гримёрке Лиса тихонько сидит в уголке, стреляя иногда по старшей пристальными взглядами, и та как-то боится к ней подойти.

Съёмки шоу проходят отлично, даже очень, даже Дженни выглядит милашкой (что уж говорить о Лисе), а Джису наконец-то мстит за годы неверия доказывает, что и вправду умеет играть на барабане.

А потом они с Лисой остаются в гримёрке наедине. И Лиса, напустив на себя столь уверенный вид, будто она никакая не Лиса, а как минимум Сиэль, зажимает её в тёмном углу. Тайка сильная, очень, и Дженни из-за этого порой шутит о загадочных таиландских девушках, которые оказываются совсем не девушками, а Лиса в ответ дуется и обижается.

Но сейчас Джису не до шуток, ей действительно неловко, да и у Лисы на щеках проступает румянец, а взгляд бегает туда-сюда. Но она всё такая же высокая, горячие ладони крепко держат за талию, а ещё у неё до неприличия пухлые губы. Джису помнит, насколько они мягкие. Всю её сознательность и ответственность постепенно теснит это чёртово воспоминание, которое словно выжгли прямо в мозгу. Но Лиса мастерски рушит настрой одной-единственной фразой, сказанной томно и с придыханием.

– А на моих барабанах поиграешь?

Джису ржёт так громко, что её сгибает в чужих руках, а Лиса смотрит с непониманием и обидой.

Когда старшая замечает в глазах тайки слёзы, ей даже становится совестно, и она пытается успокоиться – но та уже испарилась из гримёрки. 

Творить неведомую хрень и сбегать из комнаты для Лисы, похоже, входит в привычку.

 

За одну неделю всё вдруг становится очень сложным.

Лиса шкерится от Джису по всей общаге, она тем временем хочет с ней поговорить – но понятия не имеет, что сказать, и уже почти готова исповедаться Чеён и попросить совета, как в голову приходит воистину гениальная идея.

В своей жизни Джису встречалась разве что с проблемами (пара совершенно мимолетных парней – не в счёт). И для того, чтобы понять, как именно ей нравится Лиса, наверное, стоит узнать, а что ей вообще нравится. 

Джису полна решимости найти какой-нибудь тест, или статью, или что-то подобное, но на любой запрос со словом «лесбиянки» гугл выдаёт тонны порно. Джису немного отчаивается, но потом решает, что раз уж начала – нужно идти до конца, и вообще, ей уже двадцать два, и почему бы и нет, в конце-то концов. Надев наушники, забившись с ноутбуком в угол и повторяя, как мантру, что ничего ужасного в этом нет, Джису переходит по первой из ссылок.

Всё начинается относительно мирно, какая-то блондинка лежит на столе и сосёт чупа-чупс. Но затем в комнату заходит вторая блондинка, ложится на стол рядом с первой, и на том моменте, когда их тела и языки начинают переплетаться, Джису с громким хлопком закрывает крышку ноутбука.

Всё её воспитание возражает против происходящего, но спустя пару минут Джису берёт себя в руки и продолжает смотреть. Она же взрослая, ответственная и с силой воли, такой не пристало бояться какой-то там порнухи.

Спустя полчаса она вместе с актрисами забывает и о воспитании, и о порядочности. Откровенная пошлость и низость отталкивают (на том моменте, когда камера крупным планом выхватывает всё то, на что Джису смотреть совершенно не хочется, она чуть снова не закрывает ноутбук), но общая суть всего этого ей… нравится?

На третьем видео Джису наконец признаёт, что да.

Ей нравится.

И уже даже когда очередная актриса трясёт перед камерой огромной грудью (у Джису мимоходом мелькает зависть), это не вызывает желания захлопнуть крышку.

Проходит минута, и крышку захлопывает Чеён, заставляя Джису вздрогнуть, запаниковать, покраснеть и захотеть умереть всего за пару секунд. На мгновение мелькает надежда – может, она ничего не видела? – но Чеён смотрит сверху вниз с профессиональным осуждением и ноткой сочувствия. 

Джису медленно снимает наушники, надеясь отсрочить воспитательный разговор, и уже собирается сказать что-то вроде банального «всё не так, как выглядит» (хотя Джису только что поймали на просмотре лесбийского порно, и как ещё это может выглядеть, она сама не знает, но попытаться отмазаться – жизненно необходимо).

– Я понимаю, – Чеён вздыхает, – нам тут всем сложно, но ты бы хоть дверь закрывала, что ли.

Джису вдруг понимает, что разговор с Чеён – именно то, что ей надо.

Джису сейчас на грани падения в ориентацию столь же розовую, как губы Лисы, и ей нужен кто-то, кто вправит ей мозги. 

– Чеён, ведь отношения внутри группы недопустимы, так? – Джису спрашивает с какой-то ненормальной надеждой, потому что связывать себя с ненормальной Лисой ей совсем не хочется.

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты в меня…

– Господи, нет, – Джису поднимается с пола, ломается пару секунд и наконец решается. – Лиса. Подарила мне ту… розовую штуку, и делала всякие намёки, и я вроде уже и не особо против, но должна же быть против, так?

Чеён молчит с полминуты, улыбаясь всё шире и шире. Джису нервничает, да и улыбка эта кажется коварной, но молчит и покорно ждёт ответа, который наставит её на путь истинный.

– Ну, если вы обе не против, то почему нет? Бог есть любовь, а любовь – это чувство между двумя людьми, а девушки ведь тоже люди.

Джису нечего возразить.

 

Судьба к ней немилосердна, потому что на следующий день всю группу везут сниматься для рекламы помады. Ярко-красный на губах Лисы – это приговор, это выстрел в голову, после которого в ней всё окончательно рушится и переворачивается.

Или наконец встаёт на свои места?

Чеён явно успела рассказать всё Дженни, потому что теперь они обе хихикают, наблюдая за тем, как старшая залипает на Лису, и шушукаются о чём-то. 

Джису мысленно обещает Дженни отомстить и рассказать Чеён всё, что она услышала тогда, за дверью.

Когда Лиса прищуривается на камеру, голову Джису простреливает ещё раз. Воспоминанием сна. Одного-единственного сна, в котором была и гримёрка, и спальня, и тот стол из первого порно.

Джису клянётся больше не гуглить слово «лесбиянки».

Но уже представляет себе реакцию Лисы, когда расскажет ей, что они ещё раз переспали. 

 

Лиса смотрит, поражённо округлив глаза, улыбается немного по-идиотски, но спустя секунду вдруг спрашивает обиженно:

– Шутишь, да? – её губы всё ещё ярко-алые, и это для Джису уже почти фетиш. 

– Нет.

По идее, нужно сказать что-то ещё, но в голову идут только тупости вроде барабанов, так что Джису оглядывается, видит, что коридор пуст, и целует первой.

Лиса на мгновение отшатывается, а тёмные глаза становятся ещё шире. Но скоро её руки уже прижимают старшую к себе, губы действуют даже напористей, чем в прошлый раз, а когда Джису отвечает и кладёт на талию Лисы ладони, та почти мурлычет. Это всё непривычно, и пугает немного, но приятно до жути.

Джису наконец отделывается от неприятного ощущения того, словно она совращает маленького ангела. Ангелочки не раздвигают губы других девушек своими, не толкаются языком к чужому нёбу, не позволяют рукам скользнуть ниже талии. Из всех ангелов Лиса может быть разве что Люцифером, но Джису и это нравится. Жар разливается по венам и копится внизу живота, заставляя прижиматься к тайке всем своим телом, краснеть и надеяться, что это всё – очередной сон, за который потом будет стыдно.

Джису чувствует, как Лиса улыбается в поцелуй, и что у её помады – запах клубники. Но она не чувствует собственных ног, когда младшая затаскивает её в туалет. Здесь висит зеркало во всю стену, и Джису видит их отражение – раскрасневшихся, слегка растрёпанных, целующихся, и это настолько напоминает вчерашнее порно, что Джису окончательно забывает, как думать и как дышать без пауз. 

Лиса, неугомонная и безудержная, как всегда, лезет под кофту старшей, водит ладонями по талии, рёбрам, груди, и Джису растворяется в этих прикосновениях. Единственная мысль, бьющаяся в голове – ещё. 

Больше. 

Лисы.

Пожалуйста.

Либо она телепатка, либо они думают об одном и том же, но тайка без капли стеснения расстёгивает пуговицы (как же их, оказывается, много) на кофте старшей. Джису не успевает опомниться, как Лиса одним движением снимает с себя футболку. Чёрная лента на её шее выглядит как ещё один потенциальный фетиш, но у Джису нет времени об этом задуматься – Лиса наклоняется, опаляет дыханием и целует в ключицы. Каждое прикосновение искрами расходится по нервам, сжигая память, здравый смысл и логику. 

Что значит здравый смысл, когда Лиса обхватывает за талию обеими руками и прижимается бёдрами?

Она горячая во всех смыслах этого слова, и Джису стонет разочарованно, когда тайка вдруг отстраняется.

И сразу затем – стонет мучительно, закрывая лицо руками. 

Поздно – образ Чеён, с видом строгой учительницы стоящей в дверях, уже навечно отпечатался в памяти. 

– Говорю же, научитесь уже закрываться, – Чеён качает головой и выходит из туалета.

Лиса снова смущается, краснеет, запинается, и её снова хочется успокоить, погладить по головке и сказать, что всё хорошо. Джису это и делает, понимая, что вляпалась в Лису надёжней, чем муха – в мёд. Тайка тем временем улыбается робко и избегает смотреть в глаза, но Джису успевает заметить в них знакомых чертенят.

Они делают взгляд Лисы столь многообещающим, что Джису окончательно запутывается в том, кто здесь кого совращает. Но ей уже почти всё равно.

И, возможно, дилдо всё-таки не стоит выкидывать.


End file.
